Believe
by Trunksblue
Summary: One-shot: Logan makes a decision that saves a life and takes another...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters Jordan, Billy, and Lorain. I don't even own the song Believe but YellowCard does.

A/N: "A one-shot story involving our favorite Canadian with claws."

Random Person: "Spiderman?"

"No not Spiderman you idiot! He doesn't have claws! Heck, he isn't even Canadian!"

_VXVXVXVXVXVXV_

_Think about the love in the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher, through the fire  
Time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

My mom used to tell me stories about the little apartment we used to live in when I was a baby. She used to tear up every time the story ended and hold me close to her like she was afraid of loosing me. I never knew why until I got older and she told me the whole story…

It was a large apartment building filled to the brim with noisy people and their children. But everyone there was happy and no one had a bad thing to say about their neighbor, which was a big accomplishment in it's self in New York. It was located on the edge of Bayville; even some of the kids went to school at the high school. In fact, this story takes place while those few kids were off at school and several of the apartment buildings residences were at work.

A mother of two young children, Lorain was busily making lunch for them, macaroni and cheese. She was tired having not gotten a decent night's sleep in days with Billy having the flu. Luckily for both, Billy's fever had dropped and his vomiting had seized in the early hours of the morning. Lorain smiled at her youngest, Jordan, sitting in his highchair grinning happily as he munched on his lunch of Cheerios. Jordan's green eyes sparkled as he shoved a Cheerio into his mouth and babbled a bit.

"I'm so glad you didn't get sick." She sighed picking him up out of his highchair after he finished the last of his Cheerio's. She rocked him a bit as she carried him through the apartment and into the bedroom where she laid him down in his crib for a nap. Billy laid on the couch curled up in a black Power Rangers blanket watching a tape of said T.V show. "Mommy?" He piped up looking up at his mother with large brown eyes as she walked back into the living room.

Lorain paused and sat down on the edge of the couch, "Yes honey?" She said softly wiping Billy's sweat soaked bangs out of his face.

Billy made a face leaning into the touch, "M' head hurts." He whined closing his eyes.

"I know hun." She frowned kissing his forehead gently while her fingers combed through his hair.

"Will you lay here with me?" Billy asked timidly, "'till I fall asleep?"

Lorain nodded crawling onto the couch beside Billy and held him against her as he slipped into a peaceful sleep. Before she knew it she too was sound asleep…

_Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright  
Be strong, believe_

**One Hour Later**

Down on the street below a several blocks away a short somewhat hairy Canadian walked along the sidewalk. He left the mansion on foot to clear his head, another fight with Cyclops had set him off and he couldn't stand to be near the man. Pulling out a cigar, he shoved the end in his mouth and lit it. Xavier wouldn't permit him to smoke them in the mansion, couldn't say that he blamed him but he still did. The scent of smoke, not from his cigar, caught his attention along with the frantic screaming of a woman. He could see in the distance a group of people standing before a building with smoke billowing out the top windows.

"My baby!" The woman screamed and Logan started running towards the crowd.

A woman clutched a child wrapped in a Power Rangers blanket to her chest, the boy was screaming and crying along with his mother. Logan approached the crowd and looked up at the apartment building with narrowed eyes.

"What floor?" He grunted tossing his cigar to the ground and snubbed it out with the toe of his boot. The woman cradling the little boy looked up at him with wide watery eyes.

"Tenth floor apartment 145D." She said softly.

Logan nodded ignoring the shout of, "You're crazy man!" and ran inside the building.

_Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know  
Just to bring them down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed_

He ran up the stairs coming across a man a bit disoriented and burnt, "I couldn't get in…" He gasped leaning heavily against the railing.

"Get out." Logan ordered over his shoulder having not paused in his pace going up the stairs.

He was on the ninth floor and was beginning to think the kid couldn't possibly still be alive. The smoke was thick here and burning debris was falling around him but the sound of a screaming child made him move faster up the stairs. Reaching the tenth floor he ran down the hallway reading the numbers blurring passed him…

141D

142D

143D

144D

145D

He stopped and kicked the door in; thick black smoke billowed out singeing the skin on his face and arms. He pushed on through the room nearly tripping over the couch. The kitchen was up in flames and spots of carpet had caught fire creating a hole to the apartment below. Coughing, Logan stumbled through the room to the door the crying was coming from. He threw open the door and stepped in finding the room not as bad as the living room. Quickly he closed the door and ran over to the screaming toddler standing in his crib.

"Hey li'le guy," He said softly picking up the child and wrapped him up in a blanket, "'m gonna get ya outta here, got it?" He smirked as the child calmed down a bit and sniffled. Then covering the child's face with the corner of the blanket and holding him to his chest, Logan threw open the door and ran back out into the burning apartment. The smoke had gotten thicker causing him to cough uncontrollably and fall to his knees. He held the child closer to his chest and forced himself to stand up then stumbled for the door leading out into the hallway.

Lorain watched with wide eyes as the man emerged from the doorway carrying a soot-covered blanket cradled against his chest. He coughed hard as he handed her Jordan once again sobbing loudly.

"Thank you!" Lorain cried holding Jordan to her chest while her neighbor held Billy for her. The man smirked a bit trying to keep the paramedics away and managed to say, "No problem." Before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out.

_Everything is going to be alright  
Everything is going to be alright_

I never got to thank the man that saved my life. Even though he had a healing factor, so I was told, it wasn't fast enough to repair the injuries to his lungs. I know his name and that he saved another before me, a mutant girl named Rogue. She likes to visit the graveyard with me; she always smiles sadly at the small tombstone and rests her hand on the cold marble, and she whispers…

_Everything is going to be alright  
Be strong, believe_

VXVXVXVXVXV

A/N: And I've killed him AGAIN! ::Sobs:: One day I'll write a happy ending and Logan won't die. ONE DAY! Hey maybe that's what's gonna happen with 'Only Human's Dream'?! Maybe...

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
